


Rose Petals

by QuieroLaAventura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Love, Mistakes, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuieroLaAventura/pseuds/QuieroLaAventura
Summary: James Potter has a relationship with Lily Evans... But even though he loves her very much, sometimes he failed to be a good boyfriend. He never intends this, but it happens.





	1. Prologue - Rose-Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my most beloved girlfriend. She gives me the strength to handle every difficult situation. Without her the world would be empty and dark. 
> 
> I love you!

**Prologue - Rose-Monday**  
  
“Hey Lily!”  
  
James ran after his girlfriend. It was late in the evening on 6th February 1978. Both had just left the great hall. Lily because she was angry and James because he was trying to becalm her. When both reached the middle of the entrance hall Lily stopped suddenly and turned back to him.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
She looked grimly and mad at him. She thought: If he does not say sorry in ten seconds…  
  
James laid both his arms at his hips and wheezed. When he was able to speak again he swore: “I really didn't recognise you.” Lily just stared at him, not believing his words. “I didn’t want to hurt you… I…” Lily just passed the number eight, she was about to open her mouth, when James did the same.  
  
“I am sorry, I...”, he said.  
  
Lily closed her mouth abruptly and all the anger she had felt disappeared and left only sadness behind. This were the exact same words the boyfriend of her best friend had used last year. He had admitted, that he had lied to her for a long time. Lily knew very well, that James didn’t use this words with this knowledge, that was why she did not blame him for using them. But she was very mad at him because he had dared to hug another girl.  
  
“You didn’t recognise me?”, asked Lily with new anger. She garbed him by the shoulders and continued: “I am your girlfriend! Just because I am wearing a mask, you pass me and go to another girl?” She let go his shoulders and ended in a sad way: “The mask did not even conceal the whole face. My eyes were perfectly visible.” She looked into his eyes and asked:  
  
“Tell me: how you could not recognise me?”  
  
He tried to take her hand, but she didn’t let this happen. “I don’t know, really!”, he answered and begged with his eyes for forgiveness.  
  
“Please forgive me!”, he whispered.  
  
Lily looked at him with a mixture between anger and love. She was deeply disappointed and sad, but on the other hand he never lied to her. So he really maybe did not recognise her.  
  
Right now the door to the great hall opened and two people came straight to her and James. One of them she knew as Stefan Vogel, an English-German student from Ravenclaw. He had moved to the island seven years ago. Albus Dumbledore had organized this Rose-Monday party as some kind of understanding other nations thing. She had liked this idea until James had done this to her.  
  
When she turned back to James he was looking to the floor and awaiting her judging.  
  
“I think I need some time… We will speak then!”  
  
She turned away and started to go upstairs. James followed her with his eyes and when she reached the first floor he called after her: “But we are still a couple, aren’t we?” Either she didn’t heard him or she chose not to reply, for she didn’t stopped.  
  
With much bad feelings he left the castle and went to the lake. Why did this have to happen? Both of them had been so happy recently.  
  
_He hoped that their love would be true enough, so this would not destroy it._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 

_He hoped that their love would be true enough, so this would not destroy it._

 

When Lily awoke the next day she felt the same feelings like last night. She was still angry and disappointed. Of course she still loved him… _“Why he had done this?”_ She took her bathrobe and crossed the little living room she shared with the head boy… with him!

 

In the bathroom she starred a while in the mirror above the sink. Maybe her reflection would know a good answer? But when the Lily in front of her did nothing more than starring back she gave this up and start to undress. Yesterday she said to him she would need time to think, she hopes he would respect this. Today she needs more time than usual for preparation, she was very pensive. When she just left the shower something popped into her mind. A while ago James drew a heart on the outer shower glass.

 

James meanwhile was sitting next to his friends at the breakfast table. He extra has stood up early, so Lily would not see him. When she wants some time for herself, she should have it. The whole time he eats Remus was starring at him, now he asks: “What happened yesterday between you and Lily? I can just assume that you did something wrong and now she is angry and mad at you.” Normals James appreciated when Remus was using his talent empathic site. Not rarely it helped them all to get more slightly punishments. Sometimes he was even able to prevent them from coming at all.

 

James looked morosely at his friend and answered: “Last night I inadvertently hugged another girl than Lily.” He turned back to his bread though this was seemingly not enough for Remus: “So you want to say you didn’t recognize her?” Now James got angry: “Obviously!” Sirius participated now in the conversation: “How could you possibly not recognise her? She is your girlfriend!”

 

James hit on the table and spoke loudly: “I don’t know!” Much more quieter he continued: “All I know is, that I was quite sure to huge Lily.” Because he seemed to be really sad and weary his friends stopped their questions and started to talk about something else. He know that they would ask again later.

 

Lily entered now the great hall. With her eyes she searched for her friends. Where were Alice and Nora? After a few seconds she found them at the end of the Gryffindor table. Both were waving their arms and this made her smile a little. When she passes her classmates she hesitated a short moment when she saw a black haired boy from behind. The last month she mostly sat next to him at every meal. _Should she beg Sirius to make a seat free for her…? But No! She was right to ask for a while to think…_ She continued her way to her friends.

 

“What happens?”, asks Alice and looked enquirly in her eyes.


End file.
